Schlank
by Aoi Fukuda
Summary: Eight locations, eight different characters, and one common enemy. Based on the game and the game mods of Slenderman's Shadow series. May or may not be scary. One-shot stories of each character dealing with the mysterious man.


_I'm back everyone! Jeez, it's been a while since I went into this site. College is seriously taking a toll on me, but hey at least I'm back...for now. Because I was going to upload this before Halloween, I decided to upload it for the holidays. Again, another APH crossover. Only this time, it's one of the scariest games since Amnesia (in my book)._

_Again, like Amnesia, I tried to make it look like the reader is the character in the story. I'm not sure if you'd consider this story a scary one. I did this at school during lunch out of sheer boredom, so I really don't have an answer whether it's scary or not, like 'Achluophobia'._

_Of course, I don't own SlenderMan or Hetalia at all. I'm just a writer who seeks writing as a cure for boredom. Nothing else._

_First two lines are from the poem 'Der Großmann' by Rostin Amirani, based from the notes of 'Slender: Hospice'. It'll be two lines per chapter (which are based on the seven other mods made by the creators of the Slender game) as well as a new character and a different version of the Slenderman). Planning to write chapter two eventually, which is based on the mod 'Sanatorium'.  
_

_Anyway, enough talk._

* * *

"Oh should I travel through the woods,

Or should I not wishing I would…"

_Legend says there was a forest nearby which many believed to be haunted. Nobody knew what happens within the place…because anyone who dare enter the forest never makes it out alive. In fact, they never return and share their stories of the events they faced. And those who never return were found dead. Impaled on a tree and left to die, their corpse stained with blood. Many thought about sending a priest to perform an exorcism in the woods along with some brave folks to rid of the spirits. However, along with those who were missing, they too didn't return. A month later, they were found impaled on a tree. The entire group, including the priest, was found dead by someone sent by the villagers who were looking for them…three months after departing. As soon as the news spread, the village was left empty within one day._

_I've heard many stories about a 'spirit' hunting people which has the some matches into the legend. _

_However, d__espite all the events from the past, I never believed it since._

_Until I managed to go there alone…_

Since this 'being' only exists at night, I decided to take a walk into the forest that night, with only a flashlight to carry. Sleep is needed if I'm going to head for the woods tonight, so I suppose sleeping the entire day in an inn could help (once I arrive in the village).

After waking up as soon as the sun sets and ate enough food I brought along, I took my flashlight and headed outside. I looked up at the moonless sky. Even with the moon up there, the woods still remain dark.

As soon as I set foot into the woods, I felt sudden Goosebumps on my arms. Then I felt cold, despite the season being rather warm. My breathing became shaky, yet it was soft. Although I was completely alone in this place, I had a feeling there was someone else…watching me very closely, eager to find an opportunity for me to create an error.

And if I do…

I looked up and almost fell back in fright.

A rotting corpse was impaled on a tree branch, with its pale skin almost gone after time and the filthy clothes now in shreds. What alarmed me most was its head, which was lolling on its chest (which bore nothing but the ribs – its innards already eaten away by stray scavengers). It was as if its neck was eaten – not worn out by nature – so its spine was also bare.

Not bearing this sight anymore, I turned away and continued on. _That tree must've been where the priest and the other villagers were impaled on _I thought, my mind racing. _If that corpse was a villager, could the priest's corpse be on another branch _on the same tree?

As I walked on, I saw something on another tree. Not looking back, I ran toward the tree. Once there, I found out it was a note; rather, it was a horribly written note. On which, it says:

_ER HAT KEINE AUGEN_

_Was it a clue? _I thought, taking the note and folded it in my pocket.

Then, acting on its own, my heart leapt with fear. I turned around and shone my flashlight straight across me.

_Who's there? _My mind cried out. _Whichever or whoever you are, come out! _I couldn't say anything out of fear, let alone cry help. _Damn! I knew it! I'm not the person here! Someone's watching me nearby! _I tried to calm down as I kept on walking. _But…could I be wrong? Was my mind playing tricks? Or I'm just going crazy or insane?_

I took off another note from a tree. This time, it said:

ER SIEHT IMMER AN

_How can one watch me if they have no eyes? _I wondered quietly. _Unless they're blind, they could hear me walking around. Blind, but not deaf…_

Similar to last time, my heart leapt once more. But it wasn't just the heart: my ears could hear a faint static and my vision became slightly fuzzy.

_Was it some kind of warning? Or am I deaf?_

Another note, another tree: A drawing of a stick figure with words –

ER FOLGT

With an arrow pointed to the drawing.

_What does that mean?_

The static sound I heard earlier grew.

Whatever it is, it's close by.

I tried to block the static so I could hear the other sounds, but the static only grew louder.

I grabbed another note – with the same drawing of the stick figure:

NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN

_Could it be the 'stick figure' who or which was following me? _

Then my walk turned into a run. I wasn't the one who thought of it; my mind began to panic as I heard the static.

_Am I his next target?_

I turned off the flashlight for a moment. The static stopped. However, if there's no light, it's eerily dark I couldn't see anything.

But if I turned the flashlight back on, the static might return and my mind would panic.

_What should I do?_

Risking it all, I turned the light on.

And found a note:

SIEHT NICHT…ODER ES BRINGT DICH WEG!

Then out of instinct, I turned around and saw a figure standing beside a tree.

It was a man, based from the business suit he was wearing. He was rather pale as if dead; and his face clear of any moles, or stubs of hair. Yet he has no mouth…

_And no eyes…_

The static grew even more as soon I looked at the figure.

Without thinking, I turned the light off and began to run as much as I could. My mind raced with the answers I've been wondering earlier. There was no time of think…I must hide!

_So this is the 'monster'! _I thought. _No eyes! This is the one who or what or which killed those villagers many years ago! But he might not even be strong enough to throw and impale those humans into the tree, so how? And most of all…_

_He is rather slender for a man in a suit._

_Slender…_

_Schlank._

Soon enough, the static and the fuzziness diminished into nothing and my legs grew sore from running. I tried to breathe slowly to prevent from gasping, alerting the man.

Then I quickly flickered the light by turning the flashlight on and off quickly. I could only hope it wouldn't give much of my position away.

I tore another note from a tree:

HILFE MICH!

_Whoever wrote this must be one of the villagers who were attacked _I somewhat realised. _Now I feel stupid – how could I not realise this now? _I took out the other five pages and looked at each one.

They were all horribly drawn because they were written rushed. All notes referred to the man I encountered earlier.

Still, _how can a slender man kill many people in one event?_

Another note:

ICH KANN LAUFEN NICHT!

I heard a faint static nearby and began to walk fast.

I thought of five things:

He can't run, but he _can_ keep track of where one is.

He _could_ see, despite having no eyes.

He could kill several people without ever touching them.

He is persistent at finding his next target.

And once he finds you, you'll die.

I wasn't sure if I'm in the middle of woods at that point. I couldn't even see any buildings from the village. Even the sky and the stars, I couldn't see.

Then as if nearby, the static grew to its loudest volume and my vision became fuzzier…The 'slender' man isn't far away.

_Run!_

There was no time to think anymore as I turned to run as fast as I could. My mind raced even more and saw a note on the tree, in which this time it was a drawing of a stick figure.

Only it resembled the 'slender' man, even if it wasn't drawn in detail.

There was no need for details, anyway.

_That's it! _

_I must run back to the village_ my thoughts cried out. _If I'm going to return safely, I have to hide from the man. _

Without thinking, I grabbed the note. And using all my strength I had, I turned around and ran.

At the same time, the static grew, from faint to deafening. Vision was now blurry and fuzzy.

No need to turn back.

I know he's right behind me. So I can't stop running!

_No face, eyes, mouth, ears, or hair…_

_Yes, this is him!_

Seconds later, while running, I noticed another note on a tree. Assuming this is the last one, I ripped it from the tree. Which said:

LASS MICH ALLEIN!

Whoever wrote this, villager or not, I agree.

This 'slender' man is worse than a man who closely follows a young woman in the streets during the night, waiting for the right time for the woman to be caught off-guard by anything. And once the wish was fulfilled, he would sweep her off her feet and take her somewhere. Where no one could ever find her…not until a few months.

However, this man does something much more frightening that the young man…even if the young man would kill the young woman.

Then somewhere inside my head, a voice cried out.

_Focus!_

My breathing turned into loud gasps. My head began to ache from the static.

_I can't take this anymore! Make it stop!_

The small tree branches scratched my face as I ran faster, but it didn't matter.

All it matters is escaping alive!

Eyes filled up with tears. I couldn't blink; there was no point in doing so.

_Run, run, run!_

I looked up and saw one of the buildings.

_The village! I'm almost there!_

I reached out my hands and threw myself out of the forest.

_I made it! _I thought, standing up. I opened my hand and looked note.

A drawing of the 'slender' man.

Standing up, I continued to run back into the inn, shut the door, locked it and headed up stairs to my room.

Once at my bed, I took a deep breath and lied down.

However…

Once I closed my eyes to sleep, I heard the static growing near…

Louder and louder it grew. Fuzzier and blurrier it became.

Then at last, I saw it.

That faceless head.

The face of the 'slender' man.

Everything around me blinked, the static became ear-piercing.

I couldn't escape his eyeless gaze…but I couldn't open my eyes.

Then as if somebody would listen to my cry…

I screamed.

* * *

_Okay, so much for my Deutsch translation fail...w/o Google Translate, since I've taken the class and already learned enough vocabulary as well as grammar. I really did try writing in German, even in class, so I hope they are accurate. Otherwise, I don't know...maybe take it down or rewrite it._

_Now then the translations in English (in order):_

_1. NO EYES (actually, "He has no eyes")_

_2. ALWAYS WATCHES ("He always sees/watches")_

_3. FOLLOWS ("He follows")_

_4. NO, NO, NO... (you know what it means)_

_5. DON'T LOOK OR IT GETS YOU ("Look not...or it takes you away")_

_6. HELP ME_

_7. CAN'T RUN ("I can run not/I can't run")_

_8. LEAVE ME ALONE (exactly what it says)_

_Have you guessed who this character is? If you pay attention to the language I tried translating, you have at least five possibilities as to who this person is. It should be easy to figure out._


End file.
